After The Fall
by Kouen Keibo
Summary: -In Space Alternate Ending- Andros and the Space Rangers failed to save the Earth the day the Evil Alliance invaded and the life that we all knew was over. The Earth now controled by Draxe has seen it's Darkest Night is it in store for it's Brightest Day?


The year is 2030 exactly twenty-two years since the fall of Earth and the entire galaxy to the massive over whelming force of the Alliance of Evil. Even though Dark Specter was destroyed by the hands of Darkonda as the fate of the world was sealed when Andros, the Red Space Ranger, put the life of his sister Karone above the fate of humanity. In a show of their power Astronema and the Alliance of Evil executed the Space Rangers to break the spirit of the humans and since then the human race has been bartered like currency. The lives of the human race have been a rocky one, but things haven't been all that gravy for the Alliance of Evil either. As their show of dominance over the human race didn't erase all their fight as several small resistant groups have formed to take up arms against them.

However, it was the rise of Draxe that has inspired them the most as in a single attack he crippled the Alliance taking over complete control of the Earth. Which meant that the small groups of fighters only had to worry about overthrowing one tyrant instead of several. Draxe though is more ruthless than Earth's previous oppressors as he doesn't use the humans as currency… just slaves that he is using to find some kind of object that have many thinking that it would spell the end of him if it was to fall in to the right hands. That wasn't the only difference, because unlike the alliance who gave the rebels brutal beatings to put them back in line…

Draxe's army of minions are under the direct order to kill not only anyone that resists with extreme prejudice, but anyone that is caught talking about The Power Rangers.

* * *

January 17th 2030 A.F.  
New York City Park  
New York, USA

A young man is among many that are shifting through what's left of the just destroyed Empire State building with the simple order of reporting anything that they find to be out of place to the Draxe foot solider a creature that isn't that far from being like a Putty Patroller. In the sense they really aren't that bright, but stronger than most humans. The only trait that sets them apart from the Putties is that they have the ability to communicate in actual sentences.

"Things would be so different if the Power Rangers were still around." The young man said, with a hint of anger towards The Space Rangers and their failure to save the day. The young man is wearing a tattered gray t-shirt and blue jeans covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises from working countless hours with out rest.

"I wish you would stop talking about them." A young woman said, who looks no better than the young man. The young woman looked genuinely concerned about the young man's safety even if it looked as if he didn't care if he was caught talking about the fallen Power Rangers.

"It's true though if they would have done what they were needed to do than things would be different." The young man replied, and the young woman looked down at the ground unable to look at the young man any longer, because she knows that his bitterness towards The Space Rangers wasn't just for the failure to save the day. It was also for the fact that in their defeat they revealed the identities of the previous Ranger teams costing him both of his parents.

"Michael… I know you hate TJ, the Blue Space Ranger, for…" The young woman started to say, but she didn't have a chance to finish as the MorianBot in charge of their sector came over and spun her around. With fear in her eyes she watched as the half mutant half cyborg raised it's sword up readying it to strike her down for mentioning the Power Rangers. She closed her eyes so she didn't see her end coming, but nothing happened to her.

"Don't think so tin head!" The young man known as Michael yelled, after he grabbed the MorianBot's arm stopping it just shy of the young woman's face. The MorianBot if it were able to would be showing a sense of surprise in it's face as no earthling has ever been able to lay a hand on them so easily before.

"Stand down, Human and wait your turn to die." The MorianBot said, sounding more like a computer program instead of a person talking. At which time the young woman had reopened her eyes looking more than a little relieved that she hadn't died, but the look of worry on her face knowing that Michael was now on the machine's radar was more painful than any death she could have faced.

"How about… no." Michael said, before he kicked the bot in the gut knocking it away from himself and the young woman that he was protecting.

"Michael don't fight them… you'll die!" The young woman yelled, as she hid behind some of the rubble of the Empire State building. Hoping that was going to get through to him and make him call off this suicide mission that he's on to protect her from the MorianBot.

"I don't know about you, but it doesn't matter if I stand and fight or back down." Michael says, "We're going to die anyway… at least this way I can go down fighting like my parents."

"Pathetic human…" The MorianBot yelled, as it ran towards Michael with his weapon held high ready to strike him down in a single blow, but the young man raises his left arm up blocking the attack. Michael then hits him in the chest with his right fist stunning him a bit before he spun around kicking him in the chest with his right foot knocking him down on to his ass.

"I'm not pathetic… I'm the son of two of the greatest Power Rangers ever and it's time I started acting like it!" Michael said, and to the young woman things started to make more sense to her. It wasn't his anger towards the Space Rangers losing the battle against the Alliance of Evil or even that they revealed the identities of the retired Rangers… it was his anger towards himself and his inability to do something to stand up against these tyrants that made him so bitter. She isn't sure what it was that changed within him to finally make him act on his desire of doing something to help the human race.

* * *

January 17th 2030 A.F.  
Stone Canyon Mountains  
Angel Grove, USA

In a command center very similar to the one that the first Ranger team used in their battles against Rita, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, and Divatox. The only difference between the two of them is that this one isn't destroyed. The control panels and lights are all in working order and there are two life forms moving around unbeknownst to Emperor Draxe and his army that has enslaved the humans.

"Alpha eleven… prepare the power morphers." An old man with long white hair and beard said, with out taking his eyes off the viewing globe as he watches the events unfold between the young Michael and the MorianBot in New York.

"Of course, Torion." A red and gold robot said, as it moved over to a section of the massive control panel and started to push a series of several different button combinations. "May I ask why now all of the sudden?"

"It seems that the human's fighting spirit is finally returning and the power artifacts are going to appear finally." The old man known as Torion said, with a warm smile on his face even though things are still looking more than a little dark for the inhabitants of this planet, but they will once again have hope in the form of the Power Rangers.

"Your brother would be proud of you for taking up his fight." Alpha Eleven commented, and the tone of his voice allowed the old man to know that if it was possible he would be smiling.

"Zordon…" the old man said, with a bit of a sigh in his voice which conveys the uncertainty in his voice as he doesn't have any idea of what became of his brother after the Space Rangers defeat twenty two years ago.

* * *

January 17th, 2030 A.F.  
New York City Park  
New York, USA

Michael just smirked as he knew that the MorianBot was getting more than a little frustrated that he hasn't been able to defeat one powerless human easily. The MorianBot once again charged at Michael with his weapon held high in the air, but once again Michael blocked it using both of his arms. Michael dropped his right arm down to elbow the bot in the chest before reaching back up to it's arm to flip it over on to it's back.

"Had enough tin grin?" Michael asked, with a shit eating grin on his face knowing that he was getting the better of the bot's logic censors and processors. The MorianBot once again got back up to it's feet and charged at the young man, but this time instead of holding it's sword up in the air it swung it sidearm style, but Michael flipped over the blade with ease.

"How is this possible?" The MorianBot asked, itself as if it was in the process of having it's A.I. system meltdown. As it spun around to face Michael again he saw that the young man still had his back to him, but the moment that the MorianBot started to attack him he kicked backwards nailing the bot right in it's gut again. Michael turned around grabbing the bot's arm and flipping him over again, but this time he didn't let go of the bot's arm. Instead he held on to it while he placed his foot down on to the bot's neck to make it harder for it to stand back up.

"It's over bot brain!" Michael exclaimed, as he started to turn the bot's arm against it's socket while lifting up on it as he continued to push his foot down against his pulling on the arm to pull the MorianBot's neck in the opposite direction.

"If you do destroy me… you both will still die." The MorianBot said, and Michael knew that he was telling the truth as the last time a MorianBot was destroy all the humans were pigeonholed back into the barracks where they were allowed to get a few hours of sleep and eat while Draxe's army accessed the downed bot's memory logs to find the faces of those responsible. The responsible ones were then singled out and then murdered in cold blood as a message to anyone else that was thinking about causing an uprising.

"Dawn… get ready to run for the barracks." Michael says, "I'll stay behind and destroy his head completely so that they can't tie you in to this, but you have to run."

"NO! I won't leave you." Dawn yelled, as tears were starting to well up in her eyes, because she knew in her heart the moment that alarm goes off signaling this MorianBot's demise she is going to take off running for the barracks to spare her own life, but it was more than a little heartbreaking that the man she has feelings for was willing to give up his own life to save hers was just a little surreal at the moment.

"GO NOW!" Michael yelled, through gritted teeth as he felt the cable that connects the MorianBot's brain to it's power source about to break. As soon as the cable to the bot's brain snapped the alarm went off just like Michael knew that it would and through the corner of his eye he saw Dawn running towards the barracks where they were held each night.

"Disturbance in sector G-9!" A robotic voice announced, over the loud speakers that the MorianBots set up. "All humans please report to your barracks in a calm and orderly fashion."

"Here it goes!" Michael said, to himself as he picked up what he thought was just a piece of a broken metal pipe, but it was heavier than what he expected it to be. Which made him smile slightly, because he knew that he was going to need all the help in the world to destroy the defeated MorianBot's head before the re-enforcements converged on his location. Michael swung the pipe with all of his might downwards towards the head of the MorianBot and much to his surprise and relief the head was completely destroyed in the first and only shot. As he straightened his posture out he looked at the make shift weapon with a smile on his as thoughts started to run through his head that he might just survive the swarm of MorianBots to the point that he'd be able to find one of the sparingly talked about resistance groups.

"You there, drop the weapon and step back from the MorianBot!" A different MorianBot yelled, drawing Michael's attention away from the weapon to look off in the direction that the voice came from. Immediately he saw that there were just five more MorianBots headed his way. With a smirk on his face he defied the approaching MorianBots as he tightened his grip on his weapon getting ready for the attack.

"In a minute Chrome dome!" Michael said, as he continued to grin away at the unsuspecting bots having no understanding what they getting themselves in to. However, Michael realized that he didn't know what he was getting himself in to against the five bots, but he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as the one on one fight… especially after he noticed that the bot that had addressed him first bore a black star on it's forehead.

_"Crap!"_ Michael thought, to himself as he had only seen a few MorianBot's marked that way before it was during Draxe's power play to over through the Alliance of Evil and none of them had been seen since then. As they are more powerful than the one's with out the markings as they have the power to "morph" like the Power Rangers in to more powerful forms. If that wasn't bad enough he had seen the number of stars reach up to the number ten to represent their level of boosted power, but to further slap the Rangers is that they come in six different colors which means that there are at least sixty of these marked bots out there. The moment troubling part about the colors though he doesn't know what the colors mean.

"Surrender human and give us the name of the human you are protecting!" The MorianBot order, which to Michael means that it has even a higher amount of intelligence than the rest of the Bots as it was able to figure out that he was going through all of this to protect Dawn from them.

"Never going to happen…" Michael said, as he more than willing to die to protect Dawn as he knows the moment that they kill him… they lose their only way of finding her.

"Resisting us is futile… we will extract the information from your brain after your dead." The MorianBot said, as it lifted it's right arm up point it at Michael as it was holding on to a blaster. The revelation of them being able to get the information from his brain after he was already dead was more than enough to make Michael's eyes go wide in fear. The sight of the hand blaster didn't help any either, because even with the lead pipe for a weapon he knew that he wasn't going to be able to survive long against an enemy that could fire from a distance. Michael saw his life flash in front of his eyes as the bot fired it's first shot…


End file.
